


the beaten, the damned, and the beautiful

by freddyfanboy16



Series: foxy and the gang [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddyfanboy16/pseuds/freddyfanboy16
Summary: after many years of working at freddy fazbear's pizzeria, foxy, chica, and bonnie are fed up and leave to find a new place where they find new, shiny versions of themselves. all except foxy, who finds an attractive, female version of himself. will a new friendship blossom? or something more?





	1. fed up

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and kudos!
> 
> *DISCLAIMER* i do not own or associate with anything to do with fnaf. this piece of writing is completely fictitious and all credit for fnaf goes to Scott Cawthon.

Foxy woke up only to remember he was in his dark and lonely cove. In the distance, he heard somebody weeping. "O _h great. Freddy is abusing Chica again... What is wrong with him?!_ " he thought. He looked at the little clock in his cove and it read 6:30. He decided it was time to get up so he went to the party room only to find Bonnie fighting with Freddy. "What the hell is the matter this time?" Foxy screamed over the all the fuss. "He took my guitar and smashed it!" Bonnie said. But before Foxy could ask Freddy if he did, Freddy walked up to him, got real close and said "Foxy this isn't your fight". "Ye hurt Chica again" Foxy said. And immediately Freddy yelled "No I didn't! SHUT UP!!!". Just then, Chica came out and showed a fresh dent in her arm and one of her eyes flickering. Luckily, the manager had installed self repair systems in their bodies so small dents and flickering lights would heal. "Freddy, ye better be on yer way now..." Foxy warned cautiously. Freddy then sighed and simply said "okay" and then started walking away. But before he took his first step he whipped around and punched Foxy right in the jaw, unhinging it. And that's when Foxy snapped.

Instantly, Foxy let all the anger in him out. He dragged his hook against the wall, sharpening it to the finest tip. And when Freddy charged at him, he was surprised to have Bonnie jump up and fight with him. After about a half hour of bare knuckle brawling, Freddy lunged one last time, but it was a mistake as foxy had lifted his hook and swung. As his hook collided with Freddy's front torso, it created a deep lash. That wasn't something his repair system could fix.

"MY SUIT!!" Freddy wailed. Just after that he said "you'll regret this" and ran out the door. "thank ye Bonnie." Foxy said. "No prob. I needed to do that after my guitar." Bonnie exclaimed. after thinking for a bit, Foxy said to Bonnie "I'll fix yer guitar lad. Don't worry". After he said that Bonnie's eyes lit up. Literally. "But he'll be back. and I wouldn't be surprised if he brought reinforcements, too" Foxy said and then followed that sentence with "We should probably move too... The night-guard has a friend who knows where we can stay..."


	2. leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang is packing up to leave, and also reminiscing about old times

After Foxy looked at pirates cove, he realized it looked nothing like before. He had his bed made, his bag packed, and all his pictures tucked away and safe. But there was also one picture frame that was empty and never used. It was meant for his significant other that he never had. He was looking through all of the pictures he had. First he looked at all of the kids that he used to play with, and then pictures of the tenth anniversary party they had. But after that, he uncovered a picture that almost made him tear up. It was a picture of him and Freddy when they were younger. When they were younger, they were inseparable. They would get into mischief, scaring the living crap out of the night guard(the other two even got into this!) and trying out all of Chica's new pizza recipes. "People really do change, don't they..." Bonnie said from behind Foxy, nearly giving him a heart attack. "Good god lad! ye almost gave me a heart attack!" Foxy exclaimed. "Whoa sorry, I was just checking if you were ready, we'll be leaving in a little bit." Bonnie said apologetically as he left pirates cove. as Foxy was heading out the door, he remembered that they all thought it was a good idea for all of them to take a little piece of the pizzeria with them. Quickly, he uncapped a little glass bottle and filled it with the sand from the beach in pirates cove, and walked out, ready for whatever the world will throw at him.

*** ~~=======================================~~** *****

Bonnie was sitting on the stage waiting for Chica and Foxy to finish packing. He was the first to be done packing because he had really no connection to this place. All he was going to bring with him was some old party favors that he used to hand out to the kids and the pieces of his guitar so foxy could fix it when they got to the new pizzeria. Since he was the newest person here he had no memories here and is ready to leave, so he walks out, happy to leave this place once and for all.

*** ~~=======================================~~ ***

Chica was in the kitchen getting packed. since she was in here most of the time, she just decided to keep most of her stuff in a cupboard under the sink. So far, she was going to bring her 5 pound cookbook, her plushies of everyone (except for Freddy's. she put that in the oven a long time ago), and a spatula from above the stove. After deciding she was ready, she walked out of the kitchen, somewhat sad she was leaving, but happy because foxy said there was a giant kitchen in the new place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still more chapters... i plan to add one at least every week. again, leave kudos and see you next chapter!


	3. leaving part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second part to leaving

Now that they are all outside and ready, the only thing they were waiting for was Mike Schmidt who was supposed to pick them up. Bonnie, being the impatient one, looks at his watch as it read 10:37 am. "what time is he supposed to get here?" he asked, itching to get away from this place. "10:40" foxy said. to be honest, they were all tired of waiting outside because they weren't used to the cool temperatures that morning bring. "what are you going to miss the most about the pizzeria guys?" chica said randomly. "i'm going to miss working in the kitchen". after a few seconds of thinking, bonnie said "i'm going to miss the children. we were their everything." foxy already knew what he was going to say but wasn't sure if he was able to say it. "I think i'll be missin' Freddy the most actually..." he finally said. "foxy, im sorry about freddy. i know you two were like brothers" chica said as she wrapped here arm around his shoulders comfortingly. she had always thought of him as a big brother who was always there for him.

finally, mike had arrived in a classic taxi cab. foxy sat up front, and bonnie and chica sat in the back. it was a pretty chatty way to the new pizzeria, and it was about a half-hour drive there. once they got there (after two bathroom breaks from bonnie, who drank a six-pack of coke in the car) foxy realized that it was dark inside. "why does there be nothin' but pitch black in there mike?" foxy said, but all he said back was "i don't know" as he was trying to hold back a smile, but failed. foxy knew he was probably hiding a surprise in there, but said nothing. "bye mike! see you again soon!" they all said after getting out of the cab. 

they were finally here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided there wasn't enough to the second chapter so i made a second part. leave kudos and the next chapter is sometime in the next week or two!


	4. the others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get to meet the other animatronics that live there and someone crushes on foxy

it was dark in the new pizzeria. so dark, they could barely see even with their enhanced vision. as they were feeling their way through, foxy bumped into something about thigh height. "ow! son of a bitch!" he yelled. after that, they all heard a giggle. "oh so one of you two thinks that's funny do ye?" foxy said angrily. "i didn't laugh though." bonnie said, arms raised in surrender. "yeah foxy neither did i..." said chica with a worried voice. that was when they saw it. they saw the figure scurry into the other room.

foxy instantly went running after him/her. as they chased the person around the pizzeria, foxy lunged and tackled them right in the knees. "Ugh, get off me, foxy!" the person said. it was definitely a woman. she had a girly, yet sexy voice. "T.C.?" said foxy. "yes NOW GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" "oh, right..." foxy said, obviously embarrassed. after they got up, foxy asked "where are the others?" and then suddenly all the lights in the pizzeria came on. "SURPRISE!!!" everyone jumped out from behind the party tables. there was a plastic version of each of the animatronics. all except foxy. "guys, this is toy chica, or T.C. for short. i talked to her on the phone after the fight with... you know who..." after silence from bonnie and chica, foxy explained further. "she volunteered to be our guide for the next couple weeks, so feel free to ask her any questions you have." so go enjoy yourselves! enjoy the party!" T.C. said.

it was a nice party. they had streamers, and party hats, which no-one cared to wear, because they were meant for children-sized heads. bonnie was hanging out with toy freddy, who foxy thought was a gentle giant. chica was hanging out with toy bonnie, or T.B., who was good with gadgets. classic dance club music was playing in the background. out of nowhere, T.C. comes from behind and say "hi foxy." startled, foxy lets out a small yelp and says "jesus, you scared the living shit out of me!" "good." chica said in her sedative, sexy voice. she was a somewhat tall, slender person, with nothing but a bikini bottom and a bib to cover herself up. the bib didn't cover very much. foxy thought she was kind of attractive. "so, why did you come to talk to me?" foxy asked. "well i enjoy your company. what's wrong with that?" "nothing." foxy decided.

foxy got bored of the party so he decided to go sit at an empty table. after that, he decided to go on a walk with toy chica. "so, T.C., why did you want to take a walk?" "no reason. i just thought that the party was kinda boring." in truth chica was lying. the reason she went on a walk was because she liked foxy. when he tackled her, his hand accidentally slipped under her bib. it made her kind of wet. 

after a while of wandering around the pizzeria, they decided to head back. but as they turned around a corner and past kids cove, foxy heard shuffling. "what was that?" foxy asked. "i didn't hear anything." T.C. said nervously. "i want to go check it out" foxy said, starting to walk into kids cove. "no! foxy, wait!" chica yelled. she couldn't let him meet her. chica would no longer have a chance. there was only one thing she could do to stop him. "f-foxy..." T.C. said quietly. "what?" he said back. "i think i have something to tell you..." "what is it?" foxy asked. he was no longer walking into kids cove. after a couple of seconds, T.C. said "well here goes..."


	5. the girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> foxy meets the last member of the new pizzeria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once you are done with this chapter, leave a comment on how well i've done so far on this fanfic!

"foxy, i like you. a lot... and i know you just got here, but i want us to at least be close friends, or friends with benefits, if you know what i mean..." toy chica said softly. foxy didn't know what to say. he didn't really like toy chica in that way (though he did have to admit she had nice boobs). he was going to have to try to let her down easy.

"T.C., you're nice and all, and have a really great body, but..." foxy trailed off. "you don't like me do you..." T.C. said with great sadness. "no! it's not that i don't like you, i just don't like you in that way. do you understand that?" foxy asked. "oh i understand you loud and clear foxy." chica said with a sarcastic, hurt voice. after that she stormed of in a fit of sadness and rage.

_i didn't mean to hurt her feelings,_ foxy thought. he was about to go back to the party when he went past kids cove again.  _oh yeah, i should probably check this place out..._  so he cautiously stepped into kids cove.

it was dark in kids cove. with every slow step, foxy would trip over every little thing whether it was a table, a party streamer, or a animatronic hand. "wait, WHAT THE FUCK?! a hand?" foxy must have said that way to loud, because soon enough, he heard footsteps throughout the pizzeria. not sure if he was supposed to be in here, he quickly looked for a place to hide, but it was in vain. he couldn't find a place to hide. "fuck! where am i suppose to hide..." all of a sudden a female voice said "quick, under here!" it was coming from under a table in the very corner. considering that there were no other hiding places, he scurried into the small space underneath the table. he was glad that he had, too, because right then the new night guard came in and tried to look around, but didn't see anybody. 

"thank you..." foxy said, unsure who he was talking to. "your welcome." came a giggly voice. "who are you?" asked foxy. "the name's mangle. i'm like you." mangle said. "why cant i see you, mangle?" foxy asked, just realizing that he couldn't find her. " because... i'm *static* broken..." mangle said, with obvious self sorrow. "i don't judge people by their looks, mangle. i judge them by their personality. so please show yourself." foxy truthfully said. "okay... but don't recoil or runaway. please." mangle said. it was then when she showed herself to foxy. she was nearly a bundle of scrap metal. she had nearly no exoskeleton left and one of her eyes was completely dimmed out. " how did you get this way?" foxy asked. "i used to be like the other three... clean, new, shiny. i had my own show for the kids in this cove. but a kid started to tear me apart. and day by day other kids started to do it, too. soon enough i wasn't able to put on my show and the owners turned me into a take-apart-put-back-together attraction." I've been like this ever since... do you think i'm ugly, foxy?" foxy instantly replied with "no, of course not!" 

mangle thought foxy was a good guy. she hoped they would become good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well there's the moment you've all been waiting for! thank you for reading and leave kudos!


	6. repairing broken hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> foxy has a surprise for mangle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there has been a time skip of about three months from last chapter

it was happy at the pizzeria. it has been around three months since foxy and his friends have arrived and they were fitting right in. they lived in the room called parts/service but the room wasn't actually used for that purpose. it was actually like a mini house with a flat-screen t.v. and queen sized beds. but foxy spent most of his nights in kids cove with mangle. he didn't care how nice parts and services were, he enjoyed mangle's company. 

the past few months had been the best of his life.  he met mangle, his new closest friend. over the last months he started developing feelings for her, but he didn't know how to say it, so he never did. he also had nearly lost his pirate accent.

*** ~~=======================================~~ ***

on his way to go see mangle, Bonnie stopped him. "what ya doin foxy?" Bonnie asked. "uh... nothin" foxy said. Bonnie and chica didn't even know mangle existed. "oh ok. by the way have you been able to fix my guitar yet?" Bonnie asked. he has felt useless ever since Freddy broke his guitar. "um no but i can fix it this week. come back to me friday, ok?" foxy said. "okay" Bonnie said as he walked happily walked off.

so foxy started off for kids cove again. on his way, he was thinking of things to use to fix bonnie's guitar when a thought hit him. _what if i repaired mangle to her original form?_ , he thought. so he spent the rest of the evening gathering tools and other items to fix mangle.

once foxy got into kids cove mangle noticed the bag that foxy was carrying.  _what is that? he never brings anything for me... maybe it's a present!_ mangle thought. "i have a present for you, mangle. but one second, i just have to get a couple more things" foxy quickly said. after a couple of minutes, he was back with a couple of mangle's old parts, like her tail, exoskeleton, etc.  _what is he up to?_ she thought.

"mangle, can you come lay down on this table for me please?" foxy asked politely. "umm.... why?" mangle asked, half worried. "*sigh* will ye, uh, you, just do what i say? you'll understand soon enough." foxy impatiently told mangle.

after mangle finally layed down after much coaxing from foxy, he sat at the edge of the table with the bag in his hands. "so foxy, what's in the bag huh?" mangle asked. she had been dying to know what was in it the whole time. after a few seconds, foxy said "it's stuff for you, mangle. i thought that it would be nice to fix you up again...". "oh foxy..." mangle said quietly, tearing up. "you didn't have to do that.". "yes i did. i'm doing it because i care about you. a lot."

once he started to fix mangle, it went really fast. all he had to do now was put on her tail and then reboot her voice box. "mangle, please flip on to your stomach. i need to put your tail on." foxy said. "okay... but don't touch my ass or you'll regret it." mangle flirtatiously said back. as he was about to screw in her tail, mangle started teasing foxy. "see anything you like?" mangle teased. "i, uhh..." foxy stammered. furiously blushing, he screwed in her tail.

now that he got the tail on, it was time for her voice box. "okay, so the last thing i need to do is reboot your voice box, but there's only one problem..." foxy cautiously said. "what's the problem foxy?" mangle asked. "well, i'll have to reboot your whole system. which means you will become very, very sleepy afterwards..." foxy warned. after a long silence mangle finally said "okay... let's do this." so foxy hit the shut-off switch inside her back and she was out cold. she was beautiful asleep.

*** ~~=======================================~~ ***

right as foxy was finishing up with putting away the tools, mangle woke back up. "foxy?... can you come lay down with me?" mangle asked sheepishly as she went to lay down in her bed. "um, er, okay..." foxy said, quite surprised. as he got into the bed, mangle, now completely repaired, instantly curled up next to foxy. "thank you foxy. for fixing me, and for being my friend." after a few minutes, she said "but i don't want to be friends anymore." just then she sat up in foxy's lap and kissed him strait on the lips. he kissed her back. "like i said, foxy. i don't want to be friends. i want to be so much more."

soon, mangle curled back up and layed across foxy's chest. "foxy?" mangle quietly said. "yes?" foxy asked. after a short pause, mangle said "i love you...". "i love ye too, lass" foxy said back. mangle giggled at his pirate accent.

she was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and leave kudos!


	7. the reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> foxy and the gang meet freddy again. foxy introduces mangle to the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter! im trying to close things up in this chapter because im going to start a sequel to this one after it.

it was Halloween at the pizzeria. all the kids had gone home to their houses to get ready to go trick-or-treating, and foxy, chica, bonnie, and the toys were locking up for the night. the night guard was throwing a party for them tonight.

but for foxy, tonight wasn't just Halloween. it was the day that he was going to introduce mangle to everybody. they had been talking about it for the past couple weeks and they decided to do it tonight, once the pizzeria was closed and the party started.

"that's all the doors foxy!" he heard chica yell from the other end of the pizzeria. "all windows are blacked out, too. there won't be any teenagers peeking in tonight."  bonnie muttered excitedly as he wiped off his hands. foxy had him cover the windows so older nosy kids wouldn't try to peek in and see that they were alive.

"all of the streamers and party hats are out, guys!" the toys animatronics yelled from the other room. foxy had put them as the party planners because of the party they had come up with when they first arrived here. "okay, is that everything, then?" foxy said over all of them talking. they were all very excited for tonight. 

"yes, it is." the night guard said, walking into the room. foxy never got his name. he'd have to ask him later at the party.

okay. you guys go on ahead. i, uh... have to go grab something for bonnie." foxy said before leaving the room. he wasn't lying about going to get something for bonnie (he was getting his guitar), but he also wasn't completely telling the truth. he was also going to get mangle.

mangle dear, you there?" foxy whispered, peering into kids cove. "you bet your life i am. where else would i be?" mangle said sarcastically. she was really hyped for tonight. she had never met any of the animatronics before besides toy chica, and toy chica didn't really seem interested. "um.. you have a good point. i don't see why you would be anywhere else." foxy joked. "now why don't i get you the party, lass-" foxy's voice was cut off by mangle's warm lips connecting with his. after a long, heated kiss, they both broke off panting. "why don't you just stay for a little while... i'm sure they won't notice you being gone for a just little while longer..." 

*** ~~=======================================~~ ***

**2 days earlier**

freddy was living with his old friend sparky the dog. since sparky used to be the secondary attraction at the pizzeria, freddy knew him well. but then foxy showed up and sparky was kicked out and forced to live in an apartment. _*_ _ **sigh** *i miss foxy... _freddy thought. freddy had been feeling exactly what foxy felt. loneliness. 

it had been almost five months now. the cut in his suit was so deep, it even tore the metal. it had closed up, but it had left a diagonal scar going from his right shoulder, down to the left side of his hip. 

he knew it was time to find foxy and finish what he started five months ago. as he was about to walk out the door, he left a note of the counter that read:

_dear sparky,_

_i'm going to finish what i started and find foxy. please don't follow me. thank you for taking me in after all these years. i knew i could count on you._

_keep in touch,_

_-Freddy Fazbear_

freddy was ready. he didn't know how long it would take to find him, but he would do it.

he had to find foxy.

*** ~~=======================================~~ ***

**current day**

everybody was having a good time. toy freddy and the night guard were chatting at a table, toy bonnie was jamming out to music over by the food, and bonnie was smooth talking toy chica.

foxy walked in, saw bonnie and toy chica, and smiled. they were perfect for each other. it's amazing how two complete opposites fit together so perfectly.

everything was going perfectly, so he decided to tell everybody right now. foxy had mangle go back-stage and she would come out when he said.

after a moment of nervousness, foxy stepped onto the stage, and grabbed the microphone. "umm.. h-hello? could i please have all of yer attention for a moment?" foxy said nervously into the microphone. everybody turned to him.

foxy gulped down his nervousness, and started talking again. "well... i'm up here for three reasons. the first reason is to thank the toy animatronics for letting us live here." he nodded towards all of the toys, which all gave a knowing nod in return. "but the second reason im here... it's because i want to introduce you to someone." after saying that and getting confused looks from everyone except toy chica, who just nodded, he signaled mangle and she came out. everyone gasped. "uh.. her name is mangle. she lives in kids cove and was a build-your-own-animatronic attraction, but i put her back together and now she is putting a show on for the kids everyday." silence. mangle didn't know what to do so she sidled up next to foxy for comfort. " s-she's very special to me. i met her when we first got here and i just wanted you guys to meet her."

still, the group was quiet, and mangle was getting worried.  _what if they don't like me?_ mangle thought. but then, everybody slowly started clapping, then broke into applause and cheer.

the loved her. and foxy was glad. foxy let out a laugh (which he hadn't done in public since freddy left) and the group came onto the stage and carried mangle off of the stage. foxy was about to join them when he remembered he had one more thing to say. "oh, and bonnie? i need you to come up here with me." foxy said. bonnie was confused, but got up onto the stage. then foxy slid the newly-fixed guitar off of his shoulder and handed it to him. bonnie was so happy he wooped in joy and hugged foxy. "thank you foxy!" bonnie exclaimed. "why, you're welcome lad. now play!" foxy said, with a big smile. 

*** ~~=======================================~~ ***

everything was good at the party. bonnie was on the stage with toy chica, and all the others were around mangle. foxy was talking to the night guard (who's name turned out to be jeremy fitzgerald) when someone knocked on the door. "oh, i got it." jeremy said. he just assumed it to be some teenagers doing pranks or something. but when he opened the door, instead of seeing a group of teenagers running away, he was greeted by an animatronic fist to his jaw.

jeremy was knocked out cold. freddy kicked open the door, and stepped inside. "surprise!!!" freddy yelled scanning the room from foxy. all of the animatronics were still standing in place, frozen with shock. but the moment foxy realized, he instantly sprang to his feet, posed to fight.

"so you finally showed up, huh?" foxy said to freddy. " don't be coy, foxy. you knew i would."  freddy said. foxy had noted freddy's scar across his chest. "freddy, you made a mistake coming back here. don't you remember what happened last time?" foxy threatened.

all of a sudden freddy lunged. foxy dodged, but only barely. luckily, foxy was built very skinny, so he was very nimble. as for freddy, he had a very broad build so it took him longer to recover, giving foxy time to counter-attack. foxy was digging at freddy with his hook, when freddy recovered and grabbed mangle. "foxy, don't move! i'll do it! she'll die!" freddy screamed.

"freddy, what happened to you?! what hapened to my best friend from when i was young? WHERE'S THE FREDDY I KNOW!!!" foxy shrieked at freddy. then, freddy dropped mangle and slowly walked over to foxy, and held out his hand. thinking that he changed, foxy reached out. but that just let freddy flip him onto his back. freddy then stepped down onto foxy's throat and said, "the freddy you knew is gone." foxy's vision started to black out.  _this is it. this is really it._ foxy thought.  _this is how i'm going to die._

then, out of nowhere, toy chica came running and wrapped her legs around freddy's neck and brough him down to the floor. toy-chica hit him in the of his head, and knocked him out. " **that...** is for messing with mangle." toy chica said to freddy. 

mangle ran over to foxy and helped him up. she was helping him to a seat when foxy stepped on something. "ah! fuck!" foxy yelped and grabbed the thing off of the ground. it was a purple computer chip. it must have come off of freddy when he got knocked out. not knowing what it was, he put it in his own head, and instantly started feeling bad thoughts. quickly, he took it out and smashed it. then he realized it was what was making freddy evil. 

after a half-hour or so, freddy woke up. "w-where am i..." looking around. the he saw foxy and teared up. "foxy... i'm so sorry. i-i picked up a computer chip and put it in my head and i could get it out. it turned me... foxy, please forgive me..." freddy said and began sobbing at his feet. "freddy.. get up. i forgive you. we all do. now get up and quit being a baby. i have some people you might want to meet..."

*** ~~=======================================~~ ***

as freddy was getting acquainted with the toys, foxy and mangle were sitting together at a table. everything was quiet until mangle suddenly kicked away the chair she was sitting in. "why the hell'd you do that lass?" foxy exclaimed. "why? because i don't need it. i have my seat right here..." mangle walked over to foxy and curled up into his chest, and fell asleep. foxy felt the same way. it had been a long night. 

but he got his friend back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoped you liked it! sadly, there is only one chapter left after this one but there is a surprise for the gang. i hope you people were satisfied with foxy forgiving freddy. anyway thank you for reading and please leave a comment on how i did for my first fanfic!


	8. a big fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter of this fanfic! there will be another fanfic after this which is also part of this series

mr. fazbear was the owner of the freddy franchise. he had treated the animatronics as his own children because in a way, they were. he truly cared for them so much, going out of the way to mend their suits, pay for the budget of the pizzeria, etc. but he had one more thing to give them. something so revolutionary, it would fix freddy's suit, their mobility problems, and so much more. he was ready to set his children free.

*** ~~=======================================~~**   *****

everybody was sore at the pizzeria. winter always causes their joints to lock up and make it hurt to move. but this year it has been worse. so much worse, that they had to close up early three times this week, including today. 

"god everything hurts.." bonnie complained. "just keep moving and it will feel better, hun." toy chica said to him while running in place.

foxy was hanging out mangle and the rest of them in the main room when mr. fazbear walked in. "hey mr. fazbear! long time no see!" foxy exclaimed. "good to see you too foxy. umm... can i talk to you for a second?" mr fazbear asked. foxy gave mangle a quick kiss, and then followed him into an office.

*** ~~=======================================~~**   *****

after what seemed like an hour in mangles mind, foxy finally walked out of the office. "um guys? could you come outside? mr. fazbear has a surprise for us." foxy said happily.

after they were all outside, they noticed giant boxes, one for each of them. "uh foxy? what are in these?" mangle suspiciously asked."why don't you find out for yourself" foxy replied.

once they opened the boxes, the animatronics found what appeared to be bodies inside of them. most of the animatronics were saying something along the lines of "WHAT THE FUCK?!". 

"hold yer horses... it's not what you think." mr. fazbear explained. the animatronics were still confused. so mr. fazbear explained furthur. "they are not dead people, they are androids. they are going to be your new bodies."

this just made them more confused.

instead, foxy tried explaining. "our animatronic bodies are out of code and have been malfunctioning. that is why we need new bodies. but these aren't animatronic bodies. they are designed to breath like a human, act like a human, and basically be a human. we will look human, and we will be able to go out of the pizzeria after work hours and be like normal people."

everybody understood. and everybody was extremely happy.

"finally i'm rid of this creaky old body!" bonnie exclaimed. he was so happy, he picked up toy chica and then immediately put her down in embarrassment.

mr. fazbear chimed in. "okay, now inside, i have an engineer who will take your energy source and transport in into your new android body. once all of you are in your new bodies, you will be rebooted and you will all wake up in your new body. do you all understand?"

all of the animatronics nodded and headed inside.

*** ~~=======================================~~**   *****

**a few hours later**

mangle woke up to feel very different. she felt lightweight, but felt a weight on her chest.  _huh. boobs._ was all she could think. her new body was exactly like a human. she was a pale female with wavy bleach-blond hair. 

from her left, she saw a red-headed male start to wake up. he was shirtless and had an eye patch on. it must be foxy.  _so... hot..._ she thought. she was startled when her nether regions started to dampen. she still had a lot to learn.

she turned the other way to see what she could only guess were the other animatronics.  _no, we're androids, not animatronics._  she reminded herself. bonnie had dark purple hair and a violet suit on. freddy had a brown freddy fazbear's pizzeria t-shirt on, and his scar was gone. chica had an apron on, a had yellow-blond hair on.

the toys were different and definitely more modern. toy bonnie had a blue hoodie on, with dark brown hair. toy freddy had a tight-fitting long-sleeve shirt on. and toy chica, well she was covering herself up because the only thing she was wearing was a bib and a bikini bottom.

*** ~~=======================================~~**   *****

slowly, everybody woke up. mr. fazbear was surprised by how human they looked. they looked exactly human, with no difference whatsoever. he was so happy to finally see his children like this.

"so, are you guys happy with your new bodies?" mr fazbear asked excitedly. they all nodded, still getting used to them.

"umm, can we stand up?" mangle asked foxy. "umm i can, but you can try. you have to get used to your new legs, they're a bit wobbly at first."

*** ~~=======================================~~**   *****

now that everyone was up and (kinda) walking, mr. fazbear decided to give them one last gift. 

"umm guys?" mr fazbear said nervously. they all turned there heads toward him.

"so you have been working here for as long as i can remember, i you've never had any vacation time. that's a lot of P.T.O you guys have saved up." after a pause, he kept saying "i'm giving you guys the rest of the winter off. but you guys aren't staying here."

the group started freaking out. quickly mr. fazbear explained. "you guys are going to my ski lodge on top of mt. Fuji. you'll spend the rest of the winter up there to get used to life outside of the pizzeria."

all of them understood now. they were all letting out whoops of joy. all except foxy and mangle, who were cuddling on the stage.

"mangle, you ready for this?" foxy whispered into her ear. mangle, who had just realized all the "alone time" she could get with him up there, had only one thing to say. 

"let's do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was it for this fanfic! as i told you at the beginning, this is my first time writing a fanfic, so it's not the best. this is just one part of a series, and the next one will be about them in the ski lodge. the next fanfic will be more centered around all the relationships and lean towards the lemony side of things. well anyway, leave kudoes and read the next story!


End file.
